Akuma
Name: '''Akuma '''Gender: Male Age: 14 Specie: Hybrid (invalid) Opinion: Distrusting to humans and dragons Powers: Can shift into a dragon form, venom in fangs, electric abilities Akuma will usually take his human-like form, standing at about 5ft 3. He was considered an invalid class of hybrid because of his failure to effectively blend, as well as having a larger weak spot. He has two horns coming from his head, which he sometimes tries to draw attention away from by raising his hoodie up (though it really doesnt help). He has shoulder-length silver hair and champagne-colored eyes. Akuma wears an orange zip-up hoodie, a low neck black tshirt, black jeans, and sneakers in his humanoid form. He was released from the lab by Dion almost as soon as he was born, and thus never knew the terrors of the lab. This however did not stop him from getting harassed and hated by dragons and humans for being a rogue hybrid. Akuma can also take the form of a golden dragon to blend with dragons. This form stands at about 6 feet tall on all fours. He retains his lightning abilities in this form. Personality: Arrogant | Distrusting | Stubborn Akuma grew up completely alone and thus grew calous to the presence of others. He keeps his distance from others usually unless he needs to. Because of his small size, Akuma grew up having to be assertive so he wouldn't get picked off. This resulted in him being quite arrogant at times- charging into others larger and more powerful than himself without considering the consequences. He always has an idea of what he wants and is bull-headed when it comes to changing his mind after he makes a decision. Invalid Notions: Akuma was labeled an invalid upon birth. He has a rather large weak area, making his defenses vulnerable. He was an experiment for the assassination class of hybrids and failed the criteria when his human form had horns. When Akuma enters his hunter mode, he also experiences "glitches". The longer he remains in this mode, the more strained his body becomes until he eventually passes out, nullifying the hunters mode and rendering him useless as a long-standing soldier. Dragon Characteristics: Glimmering gold scales, ebony claws, silver eyes, spines, fins Human Characteristics: Shoulder length silver hair, protruding fangs, horns, no body hair (excluding head hair) Personal History Akuma was born from a genetic experimentation with gold dragon genes, using a base pair of a human male and a female Thunder dragon. He never got to see his father and was with his mother for only a short time before she was slain in the chaos of the lower levels of the lab. At a young age, Akuma was deemed invalid due to the horns on his human form- he was unable to blend into a human crowd with them; and of course because he had a rather large weakspot and his hunters mode was glitched. He was suppose to be exterminated, but a friendly scientist named Dion secretly released him into the forest instead. Akuma struggled to survive, though Dion did what he could to help. Dragons and humans alike always tried to pick him off if given the chance for being a 'monster'. Because of this, Akuma grew to resent both species. He was occasionally forced to hide when escapees got out of the lab. Streamlined hybrids were sent after escapees to exterminate them as a 'test run'. No one else knew he was alive and he had to keep it that way. Lest he be found by someone like Albel who had been sent out for a hunt. Albel was most commonly sent out, and Akuma had seen him tear escapee hybrids to shreds. He'd only narrowly kept out of the way, having it to his advantage Albel did not know his scent or face. Akuma was not suppose to even exist. Akuma didn't have parents to train or feed him, so he grew up as a 'runt' of sorts, being quite small. Because of this, he could not rely on strength alone to help himself. Instead, Akuma focused his practice into magic. Thus far, Akuma is very adept in electric magic and not too shabby of a flier. He has even dabbled in causing storms by messing with temperatures of the air and electric currents. Akuma roamed mostly in the forests of northeast Rudvick, being more of a scavanger than a hunter. Scavaging occasionally got him into trouble, making him run a lot growing up. The result however is that Akuma has a high agility level, though at the cost of some brute strength. Akuma tended to keep away from large settlements- that is, until Windfall fell to dragons. After the city was rebuilt and secured as a neutral ground, the hybrid took interest in human culture. He'd only been used to dragons mostly thus-far. Category:Hybrids